1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to archery bows and more particularly to a rack for efficiently storing or displaying such bows
2. Description of Related Art
Current racks for holding archery bows use various hooks, clamps and other bow-holding devices, wherein the bow needs to be manipulated in various directions in order to insert or remove the bow from the rack. This can be a problem where a number of bows need to be stored or displayed within a limited area, which is common in storage cabinets and stores that sell bows. When bows are to be arranged in a side-by-side relationship, extra side clearance between adjacent bows may be needed to allow the bow to move sideways, so that the bow and/or bowstring can be hooked around a fixed hook or engage another type of holding device.
Some bow-holding devices grip the bow itself, which can scratch the surface of the bow.
Other bow-holding devices include protruding mechanical hardware that can be unsightly, difficult to dust, and not easily hidden within fine wooden cabinetry.
Still other methods involve simply dangling the bow from a hook, whereby the lower ends of adjacent bows can bang together, sometimes in a chain reaction.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved device for holding archery bows
To overcome the problems and limitation of current bow-holding devices, it is an object of the invention to provide a rack that can hold archery bows in generally upright, side-by-side arrangement.
Another object is to provide a rack that can efficiently hold a number of bows with a minimum of side clearance between adjacent bows.
Another object is to support an archery bow in an upright position by engaging its bowstring with a device that does not require the string to be moved sideways.
Another object is to enable a bow to be inserted and removed from a rack with a straight in/out linear motion.
Another object is to engage a bowstring with a roller to minimize string wear in the area of engagement.
Another object is to provide a bow-holding device that lends itself well to mounting in various arrangements including within an attractive display cabinet.
Another object is to provide a bow-holding device that provides a snap-in action that the user can feel, so the user knows when the bow becomes fully engaged within the device.
Another object is to provide a bow-holding device with an adjustment that can adjust the bowstring holding force to meet requirements such as bow weight, bowstring thickness, and user preference.
Another object is to provide a bow-holding device that requires a greater force to remove the bow than to insert it.
One or more of these and/or other objects of the invention are provided by a rack for storing an archery bow, wherein the rack includes a lower support member for supporting most of the bow""s weight, and a catch with a movable surface for restraining the bowstring, such that the bow is held generally upright.